


дочки-матери

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Headcanon, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Дыхание душ и напарничество — это не просто какое-то магическое осознание того, что чувствует твой напарник. Просто в какой-то момент — спустя тысячу пропусков и ошибок — ты начинаешь замечать.





	дочки-матери

Соул проходит мимо гостиной стремительно и замечает её мельком — буркает смазанное «привет», получает невнятный кивок; виделись уже сегодня, и сейчас все слишком вымотанные — разговаривать особо не хочется. Он лениво шарится на кухне, осматривается в поисках того, что можно съесть, но постепенно начинает чувствовать что-то дурное; сначала, как надоедливое невнятное мельтешение, это чувство просто возникает где-то на краю сознания, но с каждой секундой оно растет и становится действительно мерзким и ощутимым, и в конце-концов складывается в самую что ни на есть осознанную и материальную мысль: что-то не так.  
Дыхание душ и напарничество — это не просто магическое осознание чувств твоего напарника. Просто в какой-то момент — спустя тысячу пропусков и ошибок — ты начинаешь замечать.  
Искусно замечать — пройти мимо проёма двери и увидеть только краем глаза, но увидеть — болезненно скрюченную позу, слишком резкие жесты или полную неподвижность; Соул даже не помнит, он и сказать-то толком не может — что именно он увидел и что ему не понравилось, просто он знает: что-то произошло.

Ему становится плохо мгновенно, как будто и так дерьма не хватает. Но он собирается с духом и возвращается в гостиную — хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что у него паранойя на фоне всеобщего психоза, и он уже без причины себя накручивает. Вот только они напарники уже столько лет; он и не помнит, когда последний раз ошибался в таком. Поэтому Соул устало вздыхает и заходит в комнату.

Все-таки неподвижность.

Мака сидит, действительно скрючившись, будто пытается отгородиться от всего вокруг, зажимает рукой рот, другой держит какие-то бумажки, а глаза у нее красные; она больше не плачет — сейчас на лице у неё только отрешенность и усталость.

Но она плакала.

Мака часто плачет. В её слезах больше злобы и борьбы, чем жалости и безволия. К Макиным слезам привыкли относиться как к вызову или как к пустяку… это же Мака. И Мака не обижается, она сама относится к этому так же, сколько раз ее слёзы заканчивались смехом, и она шутила, рыдая.

Только вот Соулу каждый раз стремно. Бывало, уже успокоившейся и забывшей о своих невзгодах Маке самой приходилось его успокаивать — это, блин, даже смешно.

А ещё мерзко. Каждый раз.

Но он всё время подходит и всё время спрашивает:

— Что на этот раз?

Мака подскакивает и поворачивается к нему. Потом делает глубокий вздох и устало трёт переносицу. Она осторожно и медленно убирает бумажки — прячет, прижимая к себе — и колеблется, придумывает (он готов поклясться) как свести все к отговорке, какую ложь придумать на эти пару дней, прежде чем она ему решится рассказать правду: привычный ритуал. Но как только Мака открывает рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь тускло-тупое, она вдруг хмурится, усмехается и качает головой, помахав бумажками в воздухе:

— Смотри… мама письмо прислала.

Соул фыркает — от неожиданности больше, потому, что она сразу всё выложила, и, боже, _что_ она выложила, — но за словом в карман не лезет:

— Так это слёзы радости?

Мака смеётся — надорвано и тихо, болезненно даже, но в этом смехе и во взгляде есть какая-то ирония и действительно по-детски злорадная насмешка. Она перебирает бумажки — листы с текстом и конверт — и ловко вытаскивает открытку, тут же протягивая её Соулу.

— Открытка из письма? Оу, погоди, нет…

Соул забирает у неё открытку и смотрит на неё немного с испугом, пытаясь понять, не путает ли он что-то: но нет. Эта открытка пришла полгода назад.

— Соул…

Макин голос дрожит, и он почти с ужасом поднимает на неё глаза; у неё кривая улыбка на лице и она тянет ему подписанный конверт:

— Их почерки совершенно не похожи.

Да. Он видит. Ноги почти что подкашиваются — от очередной бессонной ночи, голода и этого простого факта — всё так сразу — он садится (почти падает) с ней рядом и осторожно берет у неё конверт из рук.

Совершенно разные почерки.

— Погоди, но… Ты думаешь… Чёрт…

Мака смеётся.

— Странная мысль, да? Мне тоже показалась бредовой сначала. Но я пошла к Штейну —  
он всегда почему-то о моей семье слишком много знает — и он раскололся на раз-два. Даже не знаю, из-за чего я реву конкретно. Что меня так поразило? То, что мой отец мне поддельные открытки слал, или то, что моей матери все это время было плевать на меня?

— Ну, в конце концов, она прислала тебе письмо, — выдавливает Соул, не зная, что вообще сказать. Они с Макой всегда где-то расходятся во мнениях. Мака считает, что ее мать поступила так себе, потому что даже открыток ей все это время не слала вовсе. Соул считает, что с открытками или без, — большой разницы нет: она сбежала и все тут. Он прикусывает губу, прикидывая, что бы сказать, поднимает глаза, и замирает: Мака смотрит на него злобно-восторженным взглядом.

— Ты. Будешь смеяться, Соул. Это письмо не мне. Ему. Но я просто не смогла устоять. Может быть, зря. А может и нет. Было бы лучше, если бы всего этого не происходило.

Соул вздыхает — это уж точно — и снова смотрит на открытку. Для Маки эти открытки с красивыми и теплыми словами были чем-то светлым и почти спасительным всегда, и сейчас это у нее отобрали. Ну и кого в этом винить? Ту, кто никогда и не намеревалась дарить ей этот свет? Или того, кто при этом обманывал? Странно, столько добра и любви со стороны Спирита, а все равно как-то неприятно, даже _стремно_. Это самое невнятное чувство на свете — когда все вокруг хотели как лучше, а вышла лажа, и даже злиться не на кого.

Но и видеть никого больше не хочется.

— Что пишет?

— Херню, — Макин ответ звучит чуть ли не раньше, чем он договаривает, — ты только послушай. Пишет про то, что было в городе Смерти. Рассуждает про всю эту чушь. Радуется тому, что я герой, ха-ха. Нет, ты посмотри: «хоть что-то хорошее у нас с тобой получилось вместе». Соул, она растила меня все детство, я ее так помню, я помню, как мы играли вдвоем, и она мне ни черта не написала… даже сейчас…

— Что ты Спириту скажешь?

— Не знаю. Ничего. Просто верну письмо. Со своим пост скриптумом, может. Типа, "рада за вас".

Соул не выдерживает и прыскает, и Мака тихо смеется следом. Но потом улыбка сползает с ее лица и она почти шепотом говорит:

— Я хотела с матерью поговорить. Когда прочитала письмо — так хотела поговорить, задать столько вопросов, даже позлиться… а сейчас я понимаю, что… нет, не хочу. О чём мне с ней говорить? Она меня бросила и ни словечка не написала. Пишет обо мне, как о ком-то постороннем… Будто я какой-то соседский ребёнок, а не ее дочь… Да к черту. Знаешь, Соул, — плевать. Если сложить все факты про них обоих — все как будто на свои места встает. Я просто в шоке была, когда узнала. Но сейчас… как будто это просто очередное подтверждение того, что мне уже было известно, — Мака ухмыляется. — Поэтому какая разница. Ничего не изменилось. Всё в порядке.

Мака выходит из комнаты — берет карандаш, чтобы написать свой постскриптум.

Соул рассеянно крутит открытку в руках.

Перед тем, как стать опытом, дыхание душ — это то, какие вы есть, и те общие моменты жизни, которые у вас были по отдельности. Ты чувствуешь то, что чувствует твой напарник, не потому, что у вас общее дыхание души; у вас общее дыхание души, потому что ты когда-то чувствовал то же самое, что твой напарник.

У Соула тоже были проблемы с родителями, и в каких-то мелочах он понимает, что очень и очень похожие.

И он знает: все не в порядке.

Никогда не будет.


End file.
